The present invention provides a plastic tube having one or more layers, in which the individual layer thicknesses and/or the overall layer thickness varies.
The use of plastic tubes for different applications in automobile construction is known. For example, tubes made of polyamide are used for fuel, vacuum, and pneumatic lines. Because of increasing environmental protection requirements, multiple layer tubes are being used more and more frequently in recent times, particularly for fuel lines.
These known plastic lines always represent a compromise in the search for an optimal solution in regard to all requirements, such as flexibility, permeation, behavior with regard to fire, impact resistance, as well as resistance to pressure. The main reason for this is that the tube must be manufactured in a continuously nonvarying extrusion process.